Masked Killers
by ProfTEntee
Summary: Sequel to A Nightmare in Arendelle. After being defeated by Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees wanders around while he regenerates. He encounters the Doll called Decapre, and upon seeing their disfigurements they hide with their masks, the two form an unlikely friendship. However, M. Bison has plans for Jason, and he just may succeed this time...
1. Prologue

New story! Read "A Nightmare in Arendelle" first, as this story works off of events from there. All other stories not already completed will be on hiatus for a while. I have so many ideas, including this one, that I can't do all these at once. I'm not a very patient person when it comes to my work.

* * *

 **Masked Killers**

 **Prologue**

* * *

The large man placed his hockey mask back onto his face as the hole in his torso sealed. Flesh weaved itself back together as he watched, but the hole in his clothes remained. He would have to get new clothes. And another machete, too. He needed his trademark weapon.

First, though, his legs needed to grow back. This took longer than the hole in his body, as he had to regrow entire limbs as opposed to sealing a wound. It took an entire hour before he could walk again.

The man stood up, looking around at his surroundings. After his battle with his nemesis, Freddy Krueger, his regenerative powers took a while to kick in. He crawled out of Arendelle, fearing that place now, and wandered down south while he waited for his wounds to heal again. Now that he actually got a good look at his surroundings, he could see that he was in a swampy forest at night, the only form of light being a full moon hanging lazily in the dark, star-filled sky. That did not matter, however. The man could see quite well in the dark, due to his experience of hunting his helpless prey from the safety of darkness. Whether or not there was light wouldn't matter. He could see either way.

The man walked on and soon saw artificial, man-made light in the distance. Civilization. He walked on, hoping to find a suitable change of clothes and maybe even a replacement for his lost machete. Though he would miss that machete. It was the one used to decapitate his mother, and he in turn used it to continue his own vengeful rampage in his mother's name. Hundreds had fallen to his blood-lust.

Except for the one that got away. The woman with the icy dress...

The man shook the thoughts from his head as he came to a hill overlooking the forest. In the distance, in a large clearing, was the source of the light; a large warehouse sat on the top of a hill opposite the one the man was on now. It was a bit lower than the hill he was on, but it did not fail to be imposing. It's walls were made of metal and was inside a large chain link fence. Watchtowers were not uncommon, their spotlights sweeping across the ground. There seemed to be only one entrance; a large metal set of double doors.

The man walked towards the warehouse. Weapons or not, he would get what he wanted. Clothes and a machete. He would be sneaky, just in case. However it did not matter whether or not he was spotted. Even without weapons, he could take out every single man and woman in that warehouse. He was sure of it.

After all, Jason Voorhees was not a normal man.

* * *

"Lord Bison." said the scientist. "Our hidden cameras picked up something."

Master Bison, commonly known as simply M. Bison, looked down at the scientist, easily towering over him. "Something? All you have is SOMETHING?"

The scientist gulped and continued, "A man is approaching the warehouse."

"And here I was thinking that you failed me. Who is it?"

"Not sure, Lord Bison. He's wearing a mask."

"Vega? He has betrayed us?"

"No, Vega is in Germany, dealing with a problem with the resident citizens."

"Well, show me the man."

The scientist brought up the image on a screen. The man was large, muscular, and bald. He had a shredded blue hoodie and jeans torn at the knees, and his legs were bloody and bruised, however they seemed to be healing over time. The man had a hockey mask with red decals on his face.

M. Bison scoffed. "Another pitiful fighter with a gimmick, no doubt here to prove that his fighting skills are better than all the rest and all that cheesy stuff. Send a Doll to deal with him."

"Any preferences, Lord Bison?"

Bison smiled evilly. "I think it's time that Decapre got back in action, don't you agree?"

The scientist nodded, having trained himself to agree with M. Bison's opinions, and left to wake up Decapre.

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	2. Chapter 1: Forest Brawl

Bit of a fight scene here. I have no idea exactly how Decapre fights. I know that she's very fast, and I did a bit of research, but I don't know if I portrayed her fighting style right. Tell me if it needs work. Also, when Jason fights, he fights as he does in Mortal Kombat X. With his machete he uses the Slasher variation, and without it, like in this case, he uses Relentless minus the change to his mask. However, in both cases he still retains the Lake Mist teleport move from the Relentless variation. Just to make it interesting. :P

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Forest Brawl**

* * *

Jason lumbered through the woods towards the warehouse he had seen in the distance. His legs were now completely reformed, but his feet were bare. This left his feet open to the elements; sloshing through water, stepping on sticks and sharp rocks, and the like. The pain, although barely noticeable, was getting annoying. His annoyance was heightened when he stepped on a particularly sharp rock and it stayed in his foot. To voice his annoyance, Jason gave a sigh that only he could hear.

Jason's head suddenly perked up. He heard something nearby. He began to scan the surrounding area, looking for the source of the noise.

* * *

Decapre looked down at Jason from her perch on a tree branch. She had been tracking the strange man for a while, looking for any weaknesses she could exploit when the time came for her to strike. She remained absolutely still as he began to look around him. She had foolishly allowed him to hear her. She should have known he would hear her due to his complete silence. Decapre was confident, however. He couldn't possibly see her up here. Not only was she up high (people seldom looked up), but she was in complete darkness. She was essentially a shadow...

So it came as a surprise to her when the man suddenly jumped up, grabbed her by the foot, and slammed her into the ground. She quickly flipped away when he came down to punch her downed form. She slid a little bit as the man examined her, tilting his head like a curious child. She began to analyze him herself, and saw that his vital signs suggested that he should be dead, however his necessary organs were still functioning.

"Not a living creature." she said. "No matching living beings on the list. Human or inhuman? Decision suspended."

The man seemingly took offense to this and pointed at her, then made the throat-slicing gesture for death.

Decapre extended her Psycho Power-infused daggers. "Execute."

* * *

This woman, whoever she was, would die. Jason would make sure of it.

* * *

Decapre attacked first, dashing forward and slashing Jason across the side with her daggers at tremendous speed. She turned on her heels to attack again, but Jason caught her by the throat and viciously throttled her before flinging her into a tree. Decapre jumped up and swung on a tree branch, kicking Jason, then swung upwards and down again for a second kick. Jason snatched her out of the air when she let go of the branch, swung her over his head, and slammed her into the ground.

Decapre got up only to be punched in her temple by Jason, who had charged over towards her in seconds. Jason then lifted her up while she was still on the ground for a second punch, knocking her away. Decapre leaped to her feet and dashed towards him at astonishing speeds, jamming her Psycho Power-infused blades into the area where his heart was.

"Assailant eliminated." she said, kicking Jason to the ground. She turned and began to walk away and report back to Bison...

And was caught completely off-guard when Jason appeared in front of her in a thick cloud of mist. She could see the wound in his chest seal over, soon leaving the skin unharmed. Before she could react, Jason punched her in the face, which made her twirl around. He then kicked her in the back of the knees, forcing her into a kneeling position. While she was in this position, he broke a branch off of a tree and smashed it against the back of her head, drawing blood and breaking the branch. He then picked her up and began to crush her in a bear hug before tossing her away.

Decapre got up, coughing up a bit of blood, and ran at him with her blade extended. Jason simply reached up and grabbed the blade, seemingly unaffected from the blood it was drawing from his hand. He then punched her so hard her mask came off, spinning in the air to land in the mud. Jason lifted her up and reached with his hand, preparing to reach into her body and crush one of her organs...

But paused.

* * *

With her mask off, Decapre's severely disfigured face was exposed. She looked at the man who had bested her, showing signs of fear she had never felt before, and was a little bit curious as to why he stopped when he was about to kill her. The man then threw her to the ground. she got up weakly and watched as he looked at her, his head cocked to the side with the childish curiosity she had seen before the battle.

"I have failed." she said. "Kill me. Now."

The man seemed not to hear her, and continued to analyze her. Then, without warning, he reached up and removed his mask.

Rotting teeth, one eye lower than the other, and other deformities made themselves known.

Decapre blinked a bit in surprise, walking forward. This man had spared her because they were alike. He did not react as she looked him up and down. Not only did he spare her for their similarities, he seemed to genuinely be happy. His face showed subtle signs of a smile.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man simply shook his head and pointed at his throat.

"You do not have the ability to speak?"

He nodded.

"Can you write?"

He shrugged.

She detached one of her blades and held it out to him. "Here."

The man took it and began to carve into a tree trunk. His strength was clearly shown as he easily worked past the wooden obstacles and finished his carving in seconds. He could be a fine servant for Bison.

 _Jason Voorhees_

After storing his name in a data file that she was rapidly filling with information on him, Decapre said, "Why do you approach the warehouse?"

 _Clothes. New weapon._

"I can provide these for you... if you do something for me."

Jason nodded.

Decapre retrieved her mask and Jason did the same. "Follow." she said.

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 2: A New Asset

**Chapter 2:**

 **A New Asset**

* * *

Bison frowned down at his minion. "You have brought him here. Why?"

"Lord Bison, please listen" began Decapre.

"No, you listen." snapped Bison. "I ordered you to kill him. And instead, you bring him to the place we want to keep him AWAY from." He sighed. "Decapre, I am very disappointed in you."

After a small moment of awkward silence, Decapre spoke up again. "My orders to kill him cannot be performed, Lord Bison."

Bison raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"He... cannot die."

This immediately peaked Bison's interest. "Show me."

Decapre nodded and turned to Jason, who proceeded to snap his own neck with a sickening crack. After falling to the ground for a short while, he got back up and re-positioned his head on his neck.

Bison nodded with an evil grin. "I see..."

Decapre spoke so that Jason could not hear. "I believe he could be useful in your plans, Lord Bison."

"How exactly?"

"Not only can he not die, he possesses extreme strength and proficient skill in combat. I gave my best, and yet he was able to defeat me."

"What makes you think he will obey me?"

"Because he trusts me."

"Why?"

Decapre removed her mask in response.

Bison nodded in understanding, realizing why he wore his own mask. "I see."

"He possesses the mind of a child. He blindly follows me."

"Shall we test that? Tell him to obey me."

Decapre nodded and turned to Jason. "Jason, Lord Bison is my... friend. I want you to do what he says like you do me. Okay?"

Jason nodded.

"Now, mister... Jason." said Bison. "Step forth."

Jason did so.

"Brian, come here."

One of the Shadaloo soldiers stepped forth, and was surprised when Decapre began to restrain him.

"This soldier has displeased me." said Bison. "Kill him."

As if on cue, Jason instantly grabbed the guard's leg, Decapre releasing him to allow him to go to work, and lifted him up to smash him into the ground once, causing one arm to come off as the body was dragged back. Then he smashed him down again, causing his other arm to fall off while Jason dragged his body across the floor again as he screamed. He then smashed him one more time, completely dismembering him, with only one of his legs remaining in his hand. He looked at the leg, curiously, then threw it with the rest of the body.

There was a deadly silence...

"Impressive." grinned Bison, clapping. "Very well done."

Jason nodded and went back to where he was while Decapre spoke with Bison some more.

"I told him we would give him what he wants if he does what we want."

"What does he want?"

"New clothes. And a weapon."

Bison nodded. "Well we can't just deny our new guest his privileges, can we? See to it that he gets what he wants."

Decapre bowed and led Jason away.

* * *

Jason shrugged on the new coat provided to him by the Shadaloo soldiers. It was similar to the cream-colored coat he once wore, but this one was a dark blue, almost purple, and the winged skull insignia of Shadaloo was printed in red on the back. Underneath that he wore a blue shirt, and he had new dark jeans, black boots, and a pair of leather gloves.

"Follow me." said Decapre once he was done, leading him to the armory. She pressed a button and the wall unfolded itself to show a rack of various firearms. "At Shadaloo, we have the best of the best in terms of weaponry. We have assault rifles, shotguns, even a few lasers..."

Jason only shook his head.

"What?"

Jason made a few motions with his arm, as if swinging something.

"Ah, I see." said Decapre. She pressed another button, and the rack of weapons shifted to show various melee weapons. As Jason inspected the rack, he recognized katanas, clubs, combat knives, batons, and even maces and axes.

And down at the bottom, the only one of it's kind, was a machete.

Jason pulled the machete off of the rack and held it in both hands, inspecting it intently while Decapre looked on.

"Why do you choose such a... crude weapon?" she asked.

Instead of giving any kind of response, Jason gave a few test swings with his new weapon. Right balance and right weight. He took off his glove and grabbed the sharp part of the blade with his bare hand. Blood flowed freely down his palm. Right sharpness. After putting on his glove again, he ran towards a metal pillar and sliced it clean in half, with the other pillars sufficient to hold everything around them together. Right strength. Satisfied, Jason selected a harness and secured it on his waist, slipping the machete through a holder in the belt. He turned to Decapre and made a motion with his hands as if saying "How do I look?"

"You look... menacing." said Decapre.

Jason nodded and they left the room.

* * *

"Very good." said Bison, nodding as Jason and Decapre entered his throne room once again. "Now you are ready."

Jason tilted his head to the side, questioningly.

"I want you to do something for me. A certain Korean woman has been a thorn in my side for far too long. I want her dead. I've sent countless assassins and soldiers after her... each mission came up a failure. With you here, I think we can finally be rid of her. So, Mister Voorhees... what do you say?"

Jason thought for a bit, then nodded, before pointing to Decapre.

Bison smiled. "Yes, she may join you if you wish."

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 3: The Slasher

**Chapter 3:**

 **The Slasher**

* * *

"The Slasher is on the move, Master Bison." one of the Shadaloo scientists said.

Bison smiled. "The Slasher" was the code name he had assigned to Jason Voorhees. "Very good. The others?"

"Decapre and her squad are closing in as well, ready to provide backup should he need it."

"Very well. This shall be entertaining. It's not every day I get to see one of my enemies ripped to pieces. While I want to carry out the deed with my own hands... I want to see just exactly what Mister Voorhees can do..."

* * *

Location: Paris, France

Local Time: 0130 hours

* * *

"This seems familiar." one of the rogue S.I.N. agents said to the other. After the incident with Seth, Juri had broken off of her former employer's organization and went on the run, taking several soldiers with her. _Just in case._ she had said.

"What do you mean?" asked the other agent.

"Just look at this." said the first. "Two guys outside a warehouse that they're supposed to protect. It's night, we can barely see for shit, we're alone, and there is the possibility that people are after the person we work for."

"What you're trying to say is..." said the second.

"Haven't we seen this in, like, every spy or horror movie ever?"

"So what you're saying is that you're scared."

"Hell yeah, I'm scared! Any moment now, one of us is going to die for, like, dramatic effect or something!"

"Man, you're just full of-" then the second agent was cut off when a large blade erupted from his chest before slicing vertically up, leaving his top half bisected. Between the two flopping masses of flesh and bone was a man in a hockey mask and carrying a machete.

"SHIT!" cried the first agent, raising his assault rifle, but Jason rammed his hand through his chest and squeezed. He felt his heart popping in his hand like a balloon, and blood spewed out of the gaping hole. He retracted his hand and allowed the man to fall limply to the ground.

Jason looked around at his work, then flicked blood off of his machete. There was still more to do...

* * *

"Target identified." said Decapre, looking through the night vision binoculars. She could clearly see Juri through the window, clearly identified by the "ox-horns" she kept her hair tied up in. "Juri is in our sights. The sniper has a clear shot. Do we have permission to fire?"

"Negative." replied Bison. "Not yet."

"Sir?"

"I want The Slasher to tend to this matter... personally. In the meantime, you and your squad are to make sure that his work goes without interruption. Understood?"

"Affirmative."

"Good. Bison out."

Decapre looked at the sniper that had set up his rifle beside her. "Change of plans, Carlos. Make sure Jason doesn't have any trouble."

"Of course." said Carlos, his Mexican accent only slightly detectable, and settled his sights on a lone guard staring out the window with a cigar in hand. "I think that fellow needs to quit smoking. It could kill you..."

* * *

"What in the hell is going on?!" Juri yelled as she stormed out of her quarters. The S.I.N. soldiers were in a panic, running around to find the source of some sort of trouble. Then she heard the telltale _whip-CRACK!_ of a sniper rifle, and one of them fell with a hole in his head.

"They found me." she said under her breath, then a sadistic smile spread across her lips. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

"That's enough, Carlos." said Decapre.

Carlos nodded and simply watched the chaos unfold within the warehouse through the scope of his sniper rifle.

"Lord Bison, most of the S.I.N. soldiers have been dealt with." Decapre contacted Bison through the radio.

"Good." Bison replied, and she could SENSE the smile from all the way in France. "It's time for the real fun to start. Send in The Slasher..."

* * *

Once the noise had quieted down, half of the S.I.N. soldiers began to sweep the area around the warehouse, looking for the source of the sniper shot. Juri remained inside with the other half.

"Ki-ki-ki-ki... Ma-ma-ma-ma..."

Juri looked around when she heard the noise. It was some sort of echoing whisper, and it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. The soldiers began to point their guns around nervously.

 _"Ki-ki-ki-ki... Ma-ma-ma-ma..."_

The noise was louder this time, as if who or whatever was causing it had come closer. The lights began to flicker.

 _ **"Ki-ki-ki-ki... Ma-ma-ma-ma..."**_

Juri was under the impression that the darkness itself was creeping up on her and her men, but she was not scared. She could deal with whatever Bison and Shadaloo sent her way.

 _ **"KI-KI-KI-KI... MA-MA-MA-MA..."**_

The attack came from the left.

Something smashed through the wall to Juri's left, and the S.I.N. soldiers began to fire wildly into the resulting solid wall of dust. Something human-shaped and quite large dashed out like a blur, and one of the soldier's heads separated from his shoulders as if he was decapitated by a ghost. By the time anybody had time to register what just happened, another was aware of arms wrapping around him and carrying him into the darkness. The others watched him go, not able to save him, and they heard terrible ripping noises as if he was being pulled apart limb by limb.

Without warning, a thick cloud of mist surrounded a group of four on Juri's right. She was vaguely aware of the mysterious, muscular man's silhouette moving through the cloud. Then there was screaming, and slashing, and ripping and sick squelching sounds. The remaining two soldiers fired into the mist, but a machete flew out of the cloud and stuck into the first one's head, while the mysterious attacker rushed out and punched the other's head clean off with tremendous strength. As he retrieved his machete, Juri got a good look at him. While not as formal as regular agents, this man's clothes were undoubtedly from Shadaloo, further proved by the winged skull insignia on the back of the coat. His eyes were barely visible through a white hockey mask with red decals.

"So you work with Bison, eh?" asked Juri, putting on the tone and face that never failed to make others cower in fear. "Well I got news for you. You're no different than those other wannabe assassins he sends. So you took out my men? Big deal. I'm better than them combined."

Instead of whimpering or cowering, Jason simply remained silent and tilted his head at her with childish curiosity.

"Don't talk much, do ya'?"

In response, Jason threw his machete, aiming for her forehead. She caught it by the hilt far before it could hit her.

"Too slow." she said, throwing it back where it jammed into his forehead and he collapsed. Juri walked over and kicked his lifeless body. "See what I told ya'? You're no diff-"

for the first time in her life, Juri was surprised when Jason's eyes snapped open and he grabbed a hold of her leg, flipping her over backwards. He then stomped on her chest, pinning her to the ground. She attempted to shove him off, only to find that he was a lot stronger than anybody she had ever seen, even Zangief. She could barely breathe. Then she saw that the machete was still embedded into his forehead, blood leaking out.

"How...?"

Jason reached up and yanked the machete out of his head, then stomped on her again, making her cry out in pain. He then pulled her up to a kneeling position, and she looked up at him in absolute terror, the first time she had ever shown fear in a long, long time.

"Who..."

Jason brought his machete down into her body, leaving a large gash in her shoulder. He sliced her again, making it bigger. Finally, with one final swing, he sliced Juri in half diagonally, and she screamed as the two halves of her body fell to the floor, her blood pooling out around her.

His work done, Jason sheathed his machete and left to be picked up by Decapre to head back to Bison.

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	5. Chapter 4: Protection

Gonna bring in a few other franchises. Don't judge. Also, read A Nightmare in Arendelle if you haven't already. It will ease your confusion.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Protection**

* * *

"Well done, Mister Voorhees." said Master Bison. "Your first mission as a Shadaloo operative was a... _slashing_ success, if you will allow me to make a little joke."

Jason remained silent, standing at the foot of Bison's throne.

"I say you've killed two birds with one stone." continued Bison. "No only have you proved yourself, you removed a painful thorn in my backside. One usually doesn't do both at the same time. I have got to say that I'm impressed."

One of the nearby scientists looked over in surprise. Bison NEVER admitted to be impressed to one of his underlings.

"You've earned something." continued Bison, stepping down from his throne and placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. "One thing. A favor. A weapon. Anything. Just tell me, and I'll get it."

Jason thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"You'll need time to think about it." said Bison, nodding. "Take your time. When you have a firm idea of what you want in your head, come tell me. I'm all ears."

Jason nodded and left the throne room.

"Lord Bison..." said a scientist, "Permission to speak freely?"

Bison looked down at him. "Go ahead."

"No offense, but... why do you... _pamper_ mister Voorhees like that? This is behavior that you have never shown before."

Bison gave an evil smile and chuckled. "It's all part of the plan."

"You have a plan?"

Bison nodded. "Jason Voorhees is possibly the best underling I could demand for. I'm going to pull the strings that control this new puppet of mine. Once I am sure he is ready... I will inhabit his body."

The scientist was silent for a moment before saying, "Lord Bison, this is one of the best plans you have thought up."

"I know." said Bison, leaving the room. "I know..."

* * *

Master Bison looked out across the swampy forest from the balcony. Aside from the warehouse, Bison had a personal building for himself. It was not as large as the warehouse but was very fancy, sporting Victorian-era decorations. There was a thunder storm on the horizon, steadily getting closer. As it nearly reached him, Bison turned and headed back into his room.

As he did, a bolt of lightning struck the balcony where he once stood with a thundering crash. Bison turned to see a man in white robes and a blue vest standing there. He had a straw hat that shadowed his face and had glowing blue eyes that crackled with electricity.

"Lord Raiden, God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm." Bison greeted casually. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Far from pleasant, Bison." said Raiden, walking into his room.

"I should have guessed. The gods rarely ever bother wasting their time with despicable dictators like me. Still, if you are here, there must be a reason. What brings your divine presence to my home?"

"I have come with a warning."

"Ooh? Caring for me, are you?"

Raiden narrowed his eyes. "It's about Jason."

"Ah, mister Voorhees. I assume you've seen his work? A fine asset, that one."

"Cease your control over him, Bison. Lives are at stake."

"That's why I'm keeping him." laughed Bison.

"Bison... allowe me to tell you of his power."

"Please. I'm all ears."

"Like Hanzo Hazashi, better known as the Scorpion, Jason Voorhees is a revenant, a vengeful spirit returned to life. Hundreds if not thousands have fallen to his blood-lust. About two years ago, Liu Kang, the ruler of the Netherrealm at the time, took notice. An immortal killer like Jason would be useful in his plan for konquest. He drew Jason into the Netherrealm and offered him an endless bounty of slaughter... in return for his allegiance."

Bison chuckled. "A deal he could not refuse."

Raiden narrowed his eyes. "Wrong. Jason's simple reply was to destroy Liu Kang."

Bison's frown faded. "And this is supposed to scare me?"

"Bison, should you go too far, the same thing will happen to you."

"My power far exceeds that of that pitiful martial artist. I will not fal lto Jason's hands."

Raiden nodded. "I see there is nothing I can do to sway you. I shall take my leave." He turned to head back onto the balcony.

"What is your interest in Jason?" asked Bison.

Raiden turned to him and said, "I must continue my protection."

Bison scoffed. "Neither me nor Jason are the kind of people who need protection."

"No... but the rest of Earthrealm does."

With that, Raiden dissapeared in a bolt of lightning, leaving Bison alone.

* * *

The next day, Bison was sitting at his throne when Jason approached. "Ah, mister Voorhees. What a pleasant surprise."

Jason remained silent.

"Have you considered if there's anything you want?"

Jason nodded.

"Well, what is it?"

Jason took out his machete and began to carve into a nearby pillar. Bison remained silent and impassionate while the serial killer did his work. Soon, Jason stepped away from the words he had carved.

 _The one that got away._

"Hmm..." said Bison. "Who is this one that got away, huh?"

Jason carved some more. _The woman. With the icy dress._

Bison smiled. "I see. You want to kill her royal highness queen Elsa."

Jason nodded.

"Very well." said Bison, standing up from his throne. "About time we showed those primitive fools who we are and what we can do. I shall send you and Decapre to Arendelle to kill her. With your skills combined she will not stand a chance. however, should you wish so, I shall give the order that it must be you to deliver the killing blow. Nobody else."

Jason nodded and left silently.

Bison smiled as he sat back down. "This shall be fun to watch."

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and review! Next chapter soon! cheers!


	6. Author's note

Hi guys, it's me. Just wanted to let you know that I have massive writer's block on this story right now. I'm not sure where to take it from here. If you have any ideas, please tell me. All are welcome. Make sure you don't post as a guest, because if you do I can't reply.

Also, I'm working on a series of stories based on God of War. They will involve Kratos interacting with different fictional universes in order to recover the Blade of Olympus and takes place after God of War 3. I currently have a poll up asking what universe you guys think he should go to first. Go vote. For the glory of Sparta!

Cheers!


	7. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys, it's me again.

From my last update you guys know that I am having a severe writer's block on this and other stories. In my last update I asked you guys for help and ideas, as it is obvious you guys want to see this and other stories continued based on all the favorites and follows I am getting.

What do I get? Nothing. Just more follows and more favorites.

I get that you guys like the stories I write, but until somebody posts a review with ideas and help, I can't proceed. To be honest, I'm getting kind of sad and angry that I get more follows and favorites than I get any help. If this continues, I may consider giving up writing Fanfiction all together and deleting all my stories. Unless you guys are willing to actually help and not just favorite and follow u helpfully, this may become reality.

I am begging you, please. Just help me for a moment. I may seem needy, but it's just how my brain works. Just please, post a review containing any ideas and help you may be able to give me. If I go too long without getting any help, I will stop writing and delete all my stories.

Your's truly, Prof_T_Entee


End file.
